


【p陆】记一次成结（if线）

by pilubotlove



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilubotlove/pseuds/pilubotlove
Summary: abo世界观设定奇怪的生理现象注意根据犬科动物的“成结”而设定的一个奇怪play（其实是乱写的，本人并没有见过狗丁丁，总之还是为了爽来自我做的梦
Relationships: A_Pi/Lu Zhiyao (Video Blogging RPF), p陆 - Relationship
Kudos: 4





	【p陆】记一次成结（if线）

炽热的阳光将屋檐下的影切得分明，路边装饰用的花丛也快被晒蔫了。热浪卷过室内凉飕飕的空调，冰凉扫到他们脚边，被身边的人撞上略微低温的小腿。  
他们缘哥将奶茶递给了陈卓仁，冰冷的水珠把手掌弄得湿湿滑滑。他把杯壁上的水擦干净了递给陆之遥。  
“去海边吧。”程佳缘说，“大热天的去海边吧。”  
这样的提议陆之遥并不是不喜欢，他并不讨厌海边，也有些想玩水了，只不过自己就算过去也不一定能下水，估计要在岸上给人看包。  
“不要，那天老陆那个。”  
“哪个啊？哪个？”  
“就是那个啦，每个omega都有点那个。”  
陈卓仁回答得太果断了，多多少少有些扫兴。程佳缘不甘心地看着陆之遥问他事情的真实性，陆之遥只能耸耸肩坦白自己已经不记得自己的周期了，他说是就是。  
“不是吧，明明是夫人你自己说的闷在家里太久了？”  
“铛铛，他…”  
“我们还是去吧。”  
陆之遥突然说，望向陈卓仁的方向，并用手拍了拍他表示自己觉得完全没问题。  
“……”  
陈卓仁还能说什么呢，到时候出问题了，那可就不是他的事了。

海边的风很大，陈卓仁穿着大裤衩和宽大的防晒衣，身上衣服哗啦哗啦的响，头发也被吹开得。陆之遥不知道是想要恶作剧还是单纯的想帮他理理头发，摘掉了他的橡皮筋。  
陆之遥说：看，我一点事没有，幸亏来了。  
陈卓仁没多说什么，他嗓门不大，语速不快，肯定说不赢他神奇陆夫人。只是端着老年人的架势叹气，把那哗啦哗啦响的衣服脱下来，果冻般的粉色是API的代表色，现在被披在陆之遥身上。  
陆之遥心情好了，把衣服拢了拢跑到最近的茶水摊给每个人买了一只冰棍，有一下没一下地舔着。  
坐在沙滩上的四个人挤在遮阳伞的阴凉处，他们两人突然说要下水，陆之遥顺势躺在沙滩上，头枕着他带来的被嫌弃的游泳圈，拉住陈卓仁的小拇指。嘴里含着冰棍。  
“老陆？”  
“嗯？”  
“回宾馆吧。”  
陈卓仁歪着脑袋趴在他膝盖上，像是要被太阳晒化了，表情也柔和起来，他再次提议道：“走吧。”  
陆之遥僵了一下，尼龙材质的衣服已经没办法遮住气味了，而陈卓仁在来之前搜刮走了他所有的抑制剂。他还要忍着不能冲动去吻陈卓仁，日，冰棍在陈卓仁唇上留下的水渍简直就是在刺激他。  
陈卓仁笑着制止了陆之遥凑近的动作，还可怜巴巴地说，在床上做不舒服吗？

他们的腿间一片水痕，身下的床单也湿了一大片，不算浓的精液留在陆之遥的屁股和肚子上。陆之遥在高潮余韵中颤抖着，咬着自己的手背。还未合上的，湿淋淋的小穴还痉挛着还吐着水。陈卓仁在他屁股上射了更多之后，趴在了陆之遥身上摊成一摊猫饼。  
陆之遥也跟着摊了一会儿后，抽了张纸擦掉自己两腿间的液体，把纸巾团城一团扔下床。

空气中的信息素不这么浓了，准确的说是陆之遥的信息素不那么浓了。那一股甜奶味消失了一阵，陆之遥吸吸鼻子，闻到了陈卓仁的味道。  
算是新鲜的事。陆之遥盯着陈卓仁的发旋看，他的呆毛也无力地耷拉着，若是有猫咪一样的耳朵现在应该也是耷拉着的。粉色的发丝显得太浅了，年轻人稍单薄的身子弓起，背上红着，烫着，似乎还留在情欲里。  
因为两个人总是习惯在发情期再做爱，而alpha没有像omega一样固定的发情期。平时没事 的时候也就是互相打打飞机就完事了，暂时也没有标记对方，所以基本上只有陆之遥的味道被熟知。而陈卓仁的味道显得清新很多，像是芒果的味道，闻起来有些凉凉的。和海边有点配就是了。  
陈卓仁抱着他的腰，脸埋在他的胸前不愿意起来。张张嘴用舌头勾着陆之遥的乳尖啃咬，那处被咬得发烫，若不是刚刚泄完一次腰还软着，“嘶……痛，别咬那么重……”  
陆之遥看似嫌弃地推推他的脑袋，但是内心那可耻的色心想和陈卓仁再来一次，带着夸奖和安抚的意味摸了摸他的头顶，一路摸到了他的脊椎上。  
“唔……”就因为这个动作，陈卓仁把他抱得更紧了，但是始终弓起身子，姿势多少有些别扭。  
“怎么啦pi。”察觉到不对劲，陆之遥问他，习惯性帮他揉揉后颈，像是在撸一只猫：“不舒服吗？”  
这个动作好像更大地刺激了陈卓仁，他张开嘴小声呻吟着，舔舐着陆之遥的略微肿胀的乳尖。腰也靠向陆之遥的大腿，似有似无地磨蹭着。陆之遥从来没见过这样的陈卓仁，毕竟两人都又独立又倔。这……算是在撒娇？陆之遥强行冷静分析了一下，觉得自己似乎非常吃这一套。  
“你到底怎么了？”陆之遥尽量保持柔软的语气问。顶着他的肩膀将人支起来，好看到他的脸，“要做的话也……”可以再来一发。  
陆之遥没有来得及说完，就看清楚了陈卓仁的状况——alpha成结却没有卡入生殖腔的阴茎仍然挺立着，怪异肿胀着，血管明显，就这么立在陈卓仁腿间。虽然不清楚这是个什么情况，陆之遥觉得这看起来怪色情的。  
“疼吗？”陆之遥轻声问，“要我帮你弄出来吗？”  
“……”  
陈卓仁低着头，刘海盖着眼睛，却遮不住他难忍欲望的事实。他紧紧抓着陆之遥的胳膊，不得不说，看着挺痛的。语速缓慢地告诉陆之遥这是开始成结却突然拔出来可能发生的事情。

嗯……  
开眼界了。从来没有亲眼见过alpha肉棒成结时候的样子的陆先生表示。  
“……老陆，”终于撑不住的陈卓仁挡着红透的脸，求助般望向面前的人，“老陆，先说好啊，我也没想到，我，唉，我不是故意的。”  
“我知道。”陆之遥生硬地回应，虽然看不见自己的脸有多红却也能明显地感觉到羞耻。  
这个意思，不就是要拖他一起下水吗。  
“所以是要成结吗。”  
陆之遥问他，就像在问陈卓仁要不要一杯bp，一碗芒果绵绵冰一样，声音寡淡，没什么声调。这反而让陈卓仁躁动起来，他抬起头，眼眶泛红，眼睛里面多多少少带着责备，最后才点点头。  
“我要是能自己解决也不至于这样了。”  
陈卓仁重新把肉棒抵上他两腿之间，挺身将只成了一半的结塞进了陆之遥湿漉漉的后穴里。说实在的，对于陆之遥来说那东西确实挺大的，而且硬得过分，很难相信要是真的卡死在体内了自己会不会痛晕过去。他的思考没有维持多久，便被一个吻打断，温暖的舌头啾啾地搅和着，还不时吮吸，动作越发激烈起来。  
陈卓仁咬到了他的舌头。陆之遥喊出声推开他。失去纠缠对象的舌头略微探出，粉色的舌尖上还残留着血丝，眼神里满含情欲。  
察觉到不对劲的陆之遥刚想叫停，却被按着腰狠狠顶到了生殖腔口，他被这下肏得不由得夹紧双腿，肉壁蠕动着缴着那根粗硬的肉棒，他又被抵着掰开双腿，淫荡地岔开，摆着M字，双腿之中被几乎撑到极限的穴也被插得泛红。他感觉自己的小腹在烧，肉壁契合地吮吸着他的大肉棒。那撑得要把他会阴附近的骨头都给撬开，而他居然开始痴痴地向前耸动自己的胯部，要吞进去更多。  
原本是真的又疼又痒的陈卓仁先生，在任由陆之遥如此主动在他身上起伏之后，却从中获得了一点心理上的满足，他终于要完全占有他了。  
陈卓仁被碰撞疼痛和被穴肉舔舐的快感包围着，快成结的，滚烫的肉茎在自己任性的男朋友体内抽插，还发出噗嗤噗嗤的淫靡水声并不是天天都能经历的事情。他的身体喜欢这种感觉，陆之遥带来的疼痛和愉悦几乎吞噬了他。  
陆之遥这时候才意识到陈卓仁的状况——他发情了。他的身体发烫，目光粘在他身上不愿意离去，让人害羞到想逃避。  
那种本性里的侵略感，夹杂着微妙的信息素传播。陆之遥断断续续地思考，他的脑子可能不太好使了，事实如此，没被多肏几下他的脑子里只记得那只他最喜欢的大肉棒和后穴的快感。  
陆之遥自然是没被干过生殖腔，他体内居然还有这样稚嫩而脆弱的部位。虽然年轻时看的动作片里有过这样的剧情，不过他自己肯定是不敢尝试，包括现在，他害怕，身体也被顶得往后移。  
陈卓仁也不太好受，似乎完全掌握不了状况，他无从选择于是掐着陆之遥的脖子叫他不要动，向前倾斜身体将自己整个胀大的肉茎推了进去，生殖腔口被挤压得变形几乎要位移。想要让自己舒服一些的陆之遥抖得厉害，张开了嘴唔唔地喘气。身下分泌出更多粘腻的淫液，迎合陈卓仁的任何一个动作。  
很难相信陆之遥还有这么一天，他被压着膝盖弯抵在床上，抓着身边的枕头指节都泛红，还要被那个一下一下肏着自己的人可怜巴巴地问“为什么不让我进去？”这样的话。  
陆之遥觉得自己要疯了，他发觉陈卓仁是认真的，认真地想要进入自己的生殖腔，并且能感受到陈卓仁发烫的手掌，脸颊，泛红……让人怀疑是不是瞳孔都要变成粉红色爱心。有一瞬间他真的以为自己被捅穿了腔口的痉挛让他尖叫。这次的退避没有成功，陈卓仁已经压着他的肩膀抽插，凶狠地撞击，没多几下他就收敛不住了。他开始唔唔地叫起来，他被后入着而无法啃咬陈卓仁的任何一个部分。于是妥协了，抱着尝试的心情放松了他发酸的穴道，让陈卓仁侵入了他的生殖腔，那粗大的肉刃毫不客气地挤了进去。  
他们挨得很近，能够听到对方的心跳声。仍然挺拔的巨大卡在他的腔口，肉茎也颤抖着射出大量的精液。陆之遥在激烈的高潮里潮吹了太多甚至从他们交合的地方挤出来，但大多数还是流入他的生殖腔，几乎填满了他的整个腔体。他沙哑地哼叫，因为他体内微妙的改变而害怕，几乎要哭叫出来，然而先出来的并不是泪水，而是他们温暖微凉的精液和潮吹的淫水，随着甬道内微微的收缩还一阵一阵地溢出来更多。  
陈卓仁抱着他的肩膀，牙齿还咬着陆之遥背后的肌肉。他长长舒了一口气，终于愿意把他放开，软下来的性器也慢慢能够退出。被撑到酸痛的陆之遥眼神有点失焦，腰也不自觉地挺起，屁股还撅着而他的恋人则像是恢复了精神，大大咧咧瘫在陆之遥身边，摆了个大字。

陈卓仁眨了眨他漂亮的眼睛，看到陆之遥有些艰难地起身，不愿闲着一样，又抓起藏在枕头下的手机点开某个APP，毫不客气地压在了陆之遥身上。  
“老陆你要吃麦旋风吗？我请你。”  
陆之遥被压在床上，热得难以忍受，纠结了两秒钟决定推开身上这只大猫猫坐起来。而当他真的这么做的时候穴口处敏感得夸张，他能感觉到他们混合的液体缓缓流出来。  
“老陆啊，你吃不吃……”  
“你射这么多老子都饱了。”陆之遥没打算回他的话，要不是身体刚刚被折得几乎要断开现在没什么力气，他绝对要和陈卓仁吵一架。  
“哦～你不也是一样，神奇陆夫人发情期的时候比这个夸张多了。”陈卓仁一本正经地回答他，“也是搞得我身上湿答答的。”  
“混蛋。”陆之遥骂他，穿走了陈卓仁的拖鞋去啪嗒啪嗒跑去厕所了。  
盯着陆之遥腿间缓缓流下的液体，稍加思索，陈卓仁追了上去。外卖到之前，他觉得说不定可以再来一次。


End file.
